


【谜语父子】Happy Father's Day

by Tomie233



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: 就贺文，我流文笔（视角变来变去，开放式结局）
Relationships: Edgar Nygma/Edward Nygma





	【谜语父子】Happy Father's Day

Edward从不安的睡梦中醒来，他梦见自己的儿子变成了一只大蝴蝶。

平心而论他不害怕蝴蝶，也没有什么昆虫恐惧症——这点早在他被迫吸了一口Crean的恐惧毒气时就知道的清清楚楚。他的噩梦中有蝙蝠、有冷漠的人群和无止境的嘲笑羞辱、有他的父亲、还有“某些时候的”Edgar，但就是没有昆虫。可能是太累了吧。他啧了一声，坐起身来。

平日里略显拥挤的床铺此时此刻却空空荡荡的，这让他罕见的有些不习惯。他从来不是个恋旧的人，但此刻的心绪和他的噩梦混杂在一起，让他胸口有些发闷。

这时候就是该呼唤那个名字的时候了。

“Edgar？”

他张开了嘴，发出的声音却只有他一人听到，他又多喊了几声。“Edgar、Edgar.”

声波嗡嗡地扩散开了，敲打在房檐墙壁上，像涟漪一样荡了回来。自己的声音在轻轻敲打着他的耳膜。

呼唤儿子的名字让他感到安心。

尽管他的儿子正是他噩梦的男主角。

他稍微振作了些，拉开衣柜门开始穿戴。

被蒸汽熨烫齐整的衬衫贴上了他稍微有些松弛的皮肤。

他不禁回想起来自己添购第一套西装的时候。那时他刚好下定决心成为谜语人，初出茅庐的他头脑清晰，目标明确，脑袋里的谜语陷阱和诡计层出不穷。他把蝙蝠侠作为他的唯一对手。他目空一切，看不起一切周围的所有人。他那时还很年轻。

后来呢？

后来他渐渐的体会到了，生活并不是按他脑里所想来有序进行的计算机系统。万事万物都会被他的绝顶聪明的大脑所掌控，一切消息都能得到回应，一切信息都能得到反馈一切信号都能得到回执。以上这些，他花了将近人生的一半，才渐渐体会到只不过是天方夜谭。生活为他准备的惊喜和惊吓，他分不清到底是哪一个更多。失之东隅，收之桑榆。他的人生就像是一辆刹车片被掰坏的高速列车，正朝着它完全未曾设想的道路上飞驰。是的，他拒绝承认是自己绝顶聪明的大脑出了问题，尽管他早有意识的到，但是为了那一层薄薄的自尊心他坚决否认这一点。

既然万事总会有意外，那Edgar的诞生就显得合乎情理了。他在那个时候，从未想过自己会有一个孩子。或许他真的会有一个孩子，但是那个孩子应该是个女儿，而不是一个儿子。俄狄浦斯的故事，他早已烂熟于心。

有一次他骇入gcpd的情报系统时，发现那些警务系统的公务员给自己的代码正是俄狄浦斯。神话中，弑父娶母破解三个谜题的英雄。他对这个绰号很满意，但他实际上憎恨他不负责任的母亲，恶棍一样的父亲。他有一个扭曲而破碎的原生家庭，在这样的环境中长大的他，完全无法想象自己的儿子会是一个什么样的人。

似乎是为了解答这个疑问，Edgar出现了。他完全符合他对于完美儿子的一切想象。听话，沉默，不会乱说话，不给他惹出什么乱子，为他打理好生活中的一切，对于他无理取闹的要求几乎是有求必应。而反观他自己，事到如今似乎还没有正式适应父亲这个身份。

他几乎从来不会带Edgar出门。嗯，他不会和其他的爸爸一样，在自己的床前为他讲睡前故事。他也不会教他做各种手工，DIY什么的。他不会把Edgar举过头顶。他不会牵着她的手去嘉年华或者是游乐园之类的地方玩。因为他从未体验过这些东西，所以自然也不知道该怎么做。Edgar的一切生活技能。都是他自己去网上或者是别的什么地方主动搜寻来的。在这种情况下他唯一能做的，试图证明他并不是和自己的父亲一样糟糕的举动，就是尽量顺着Edgar的意思来。表现在外就是Edgar要是需要什么物质上的支持，他就尽量满足。

一开始是一盒薄荷糖果。一点点的慢慢增加，逐渐到了另外一个女孩的人头。那个女孩是Edgar的同班同学。那天Edgar解下围裙把拌好的沙拉从厨房端到晚餐桌上时，用极其冷静的语气对他说，爸爸我想要杀一个人。

他照样是没有任何异议的顺从了他。

事后他才旁敲侧击的打听到，那个女孩只不过是在一次课堂的小测试上抢了Edgar第2名的宝座，把他给推到了第1名的位置而已。可一向厌恶抛头露面的他就因为这件小事对这个丫头片子动了杀心。

当Edgar听到那个女孩已死的消息时，并没有什么太大的情绪波动。直到他看到了，那颗泡在车库地下室福尔马林里的人头时，他小小的身体才激动得颤抖起来。

他抓住Edward搭在他肩膀上的手，在手背上印上了一个小小的吻。然后低声说道，谢谢你爸爸。

就这样，他索取的东西看是一次比一次过分。甚至很多时候，他不惜假装弄哭自己，来祈求Edward带给他某样东西，而等他真的把那样东西拿到手的时候，他就立刻兴致缺缺的将它抛到一边，从此对他不闻不问——除了Edward的身体。

“……”

想到这时，Edward感觉眼前被一团毒雾蒙住了，除了混沌再也分辨不出别的东西来。

转移注意力，快点，想想别的。你是谜语人，你肯定会想到些别的东西，让你快乐的东西——谜语、死亡陷阱、双关语、脑筋急转弯、玩具、各种各样的小道具……

——埃德加不喜欢这些玩意儿。他更偏向于把它们当做玩具一样玩而不是把它们做成死亡游戏的夺命道具。但是这并不意味着他缺乏犯罪头脑——他远比Edward要更为残忍。他是真正地享受杀戮，以折磨他人为乐。他虐待人质的方式层出不穷花样百出琳琅满目，留有全尸已经是最大程度上的仁慈。想到他房间里泡着的不知是谁的眼珠内脏，Edward略微有些反胃。但是以他的立场，任何劝告都显得苍白无力——无论是劝他停止杀戮，还是请求他别那么残忍。这种权利明明是握在他的手心的，自己却毫不在意地将它放跑，然后看着一去不返的它追悔莫及。

漫长的穿戴终于完毕，他推开门走出卧室。在踏出房门的那一刻，他又一次条件反射地望向走廊尽头、房门紧闭的那个小房间。

Edgar已经不在那里了。

那他在哪里，你的儿子呢，他在哪里？

他在酒吧里和“甜雨”成员扳手腕，在阿卡姆吞咽镇静药品和舍曲林，在gcpd的楼顶和蝙蝠家族周旋表情淡漠地要和他们谈谈，在杉城那所阳光灿烂的大学里画图纸或者扛着相机东奔西跑，在那个叫“欲望”的鬼魅般女人的麾下打斗厮杀。他在小巷里在大街上在湖畔边在游船上在云霄中在游乐园里在教室中在购物中心里在小镇教堂上在唐人街在韦恩或是奥斯瓦尔德家豪宅中在gcpd的档案室和拘留处在世界上的随便哪一个地方，但他就是不在你身边，不在你心里。

你已经把他给弄丢了。

……

“确定要继续看下去吗？”

“不了”

我说道。

该懂的都已经明白了，而且我真的不想在这个“欲望”前掉一滴眼泪。所以我只好借着蝴蝶，把自己传输到了爸爸的脑海中。分散下注意力，说不定就不会那么难过了。

结果显而易见，我更难过了。

“现在就要走了吗？我可没打算让你早退哦。”黑发红衣、性别莫辨的“欲望”懒洋洋地在看上去舒服极了的沙发上缠绵着，挑眼望向我。而我光忙着强忍眼泪，根本没有回应ta的挑逗。

“老板，请准我一天假。”

“你开口还有什么拒绝的理由呢？”ta笑吟吟地望着我，一副游刃有余的样子，可恶极了。好在现在的ta尽管看透了我的脆弱但没有进一步刺激它，算ta好心。

“谢谢了，但是还有个事。”

“什么事呀，我的得力干将？”

“关于怎么样才能杀了你的这件事。”

“居然要杀了我？你可真是会伤我的心啊，宝贝。当时从那个男人，你的父亲手里救下你的，好像是我没错吧？”ta做作地发出一声长叹，完全没把我的威胁放在心上，“天下没有免费的午餐。我收你一些报酬又如何？再有，你杀不死我的。只要你还活着，只要你还有欲望，我就永远不死。现在，”ta危险地眯上了眼，“你可以滚了。”

我求之不得。

Edward打开了那扇锁住的门。

简单的家具摆设被白色的防尘罩罩住，随着时间推移原本雪白的罩子也染上了一层灰。他沉默着，走进屋内，环视四周。

床铺，单人床。印着蜂蜜黄问号的绿色抱枕被Edgar拿走了。床头柜。床底放着装满福尔马林的密封罐，里面浸泡着Edgar的各位受害者的器官。然后是书桌和塞得满满当当却有条不紊的衣柜，Edgar可是很会归纳整理的。他沉默着，发现这间屋里满虽满，竟然没有一样东西可供他睹物思人。

窗帘无风自动，灰尘突然卷了起来。

“爸爸？”

一个略显惊讶的声音从背后响起。

“你进我屋里干什么？”

Edward像被暂停了一般钉在原地。

他不知道自己的噩梦是否成真了。

他不确定要不要回头。

他不敢回头。

他回了头。


End file.
